


Star and Marco Go Camping

by mintoctopusgirl



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Camping, F/M, Fondling, Forced Masturbation, Fucking, Hand Job, Implied Public Urination, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Public Hand Jobs, Skinny Dipping, thigh job, underwater blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintoctopusgirl/pseuds/mintoctopusgirl
Summary: Star goes along with the Diazes with another Diaz Family Campout, although she's much closer to Marco than she was the first time. Much, much closer.





	1. Roadtrip

"Marco! Star! We're leaving in fifteen minutes!"

The ultimatum was handed to the kids on the upper floor of the Diaz household. Marco, wrapped in his red hoodie, took note of anything he had forgotten to pack. It was the day of the annual Diaz campout, and everyone is up bright and early for the road trip to the campgrounds. Marco zips up and latches the belts on his backpack, certain he's packed his entire room for the trip, and decided to check up on Star.

Marco made a turn out of his room and into Star's, with the door left ajar halfway. He knocks and slips his head past the gap, peering into the room itself.

"Star, are you ready?" asked Marco, who chances upon Star slipping on a pair of short shorts, covering up the pink panties under them. "Oh, geez. I'm sorry!"

"Oh, Marco," said Star, who doesn't notice or question what Marco was apologising for. "Yeah, I'm all packed. How do I look? Am I ready for another Diaz family campout?"

Star, with a simple tank top and short shorts ensemble, extended her arms out and twirled around, her long golden hair twirling round with her. Marco stares at the beautiful young lady before him before commenting on her look.

"You l-look great." Marco stuttered.

"Should I tie my hair?" Star asked.

"Yeah, sure. I think you'll look great either way. Heh."

Star grabs a nearby scrunchie and magicks it around her hair, bundling it in a neat ponytail. She smiles at Marco, and grabs her backpack, picking up Marco's hand on the way out of her room.

"I hope I didn't forget anything." Marco commented.

"You have your scissors, don't you?" Star pointed out.

"Well, yeah. But the point of camping is so it's just you and the wilderness."

"But you do have the scissors, just in case?"

"Of course." reassured Marco, descending the stairs with Star, holding Star's hand for stability.

Angie Diaz receives the two teenagers at the foot of the stairs, applying a streak of sunblock under their eyes, as if to anoint them before their departure. Marco's mother gently nudges them out the front door to reach their next checkpoint. They hand their bags over to Rafael to have it stashed into the trunk of the family minivan.

"Hmm. We might not have enough space back here." said Rafael. "Marco, will it be okay if you held on to this sleeping bag with you? It's not very heavy."

"Sure, dad." said Marco, arms out to receive the rolled up sleeping bag. Star and Marco clambered into the minivan, taking up the remaining two thirds of seating uncluttered by camping supplies and putting on their seatbelts. Angie and Rafael looked round to ensure that everything is tethered down to the vehicle.

"Did you lock the front door, honey?" Rafael asked. 

"Yes, I did. And the side gates. And I checked the stove." said Angie.

"That's my girl. I'll see you in the car." Rafael kissed his wife in the forehead as she hopped into the passenger seat. Rafael goes around the front and gets into the driver's seat himself.

"Ready for a campout, kids?" said Rafael.

"Yeahhh!" Marco and Star cheered in the back seats, as Rafael started up the car. The minivan slipped off the front drive, made a turn and they were finally on their way.

With the campgrounds over an hour’s drive away, the passengers onboard resort to their own distractions. Angie brought the sunshade down, shut her eyes and took a nap, confident that her husband is capable of navigating their way there with the help of the GPS unit, while Marco gestures for Star to scooch over to enjoy a movie on his tablet together.

Marco hits play on his tablet, as Star maneuvered around the shared earphone cable and leaned on him.

A cheesy comedy played on the tablet. The two soon got into it, laughing on each comedic cue together. Fifteen minutes in, Star leaned forward to reach for a pack of chips out of the bag of snacks she had smuggled on board. Her loose-fitting tanktop caused Marco to notice the sunlight shining on the curvature of Star's chest under her shoulder. He blushed, realising it was simply because Star wasn’t wearing a bra.

Marco turned to whisper something into Star's ear, and she whispered back.

"No. I didn't forget. I just wanted to be free of it during camp. I did bring one, just in case, but it's summer, Marco. I want the liberty of not being stifled."

"Yeah. Sure, okay."

"Wait. Is this making you uncomfortable? That's so sweet." said Star, grinning at Marco.

"No, not really, but-" 

Marco is cut off as Star gently tugs on her tanktop, revealing to him her right nipple, lovely, little and pink.

"Star!" Marco exclaimed, stifling his voice at the last second, taken aback by her brash actions.

"Oh, relax, Marco. It's just like yours. Only... not brown." Star compared, letting her tanktop slip back into place as she moved back to Marco and the sleeping bag on his lap.

With his best friend's warm body leaning on his shoulder, Marco was gradually feeling uneasy. Taking her toplessness into account, he registers the fact in his head that the only underwear Star has on at that very moment were just a pair of pink panties. Pink like those nipples.

Trying to drown out this revelation with the movie, the boy simply couldn’t help but take forbidden glances down the neck of Star's top, observing the gentle cleavage she possessed, and other times, the edge of her areolas, while pretending to laugh with Star every moment she does.

It was no good. The rest of the movie was of no help to get Marco's mind out of the gutter. He directed Star to take the tablet and continue with the movie on her own, feigning motion sickness. Star looked at her friend slightly concerned, but does so anyway while Marco turned to fix his gaze towards the window.

Marco feels his pants tightening. He couldn’t get the fantasy of his best friend wearing nothing but those panties out of his mind. Seeking relief, he glanced at the others on the car, ensuring that the coast was clear, before gently rocking the rolled-up sleeping bag, reverse humping it over his crotch.

This rhythmic massage of his bulging manhood through his pants was calming him down. Gliding the sleeping bag back and forth felt good. So good that Marco inadvertently let out a whimper of self-pleasure.

Star turns to look at Marco, bewildered at his current status, before noticing Marco’s erratic actions. She tried to bop the sleeping bag aside, which almost caught Marco off guard as he grips the sleeping bag tightly to hide his sordid act.

What are you doing? mouthed Star, before Marco gestured for her to pay no attention to him. Star bopped the sleeping bag bundle again, as Marco clambered on to it for dear life. With a third bop, the round bundle slips from Marco’s grip for a moment, revealing a damp spot on Marco’s pants. 

“Play nice back there! Don’t make me turn this car around! Heh-heh. I’ve always wanted to say that.” Rafael joked, eyes still focused on the road.

Star smiles maliciously at Marco. His game was up. The girl moved back closer to Marco and looked for what he was hiding. Marco didn’t put up much of a fight as he thought he might, intending to blame Star for putting him in this position while refusing to cause suspicion from the adults up front. He loosens his chokehold on the sleeping bag and shows Star the results of his misdeeds. 

But instead of teasing or chastising him, Star cunningly slipped her hand down Marco’s pants. Marco was about to squeal in protest, but Star gestured for him to stay silent and hang on to what he was holding closer his body to hide her actions from view. 

She tugged the elastic of his underwear and pants down, freeing his semi-erect penis out of its misery. Marco’s face is flushed red as she gently picks up his warm member, stroking it a little with her thumb, before retracting his foreskin, allowing the head of his dick to blossom in the sunlight.

“Star…” Marco whispered. “Stop that right now.”

Star squeezed Marco’s erect penis, causing Marco to wince and allow her to do whatever she wanted. She reaches for the bottle of sunscreen Angie used to smear the stuff on their faces earlier as Marco’s dick flopped against the sleeping bag like a kick on a drum kit. Marco tries to tug his pants back on, but noticed Star applying some sunscreen on her hand as lubricant before going to work on her best friend.

Curious and fascinated at the stiffness of this bit of the male anatomy, she gently pumped her arm up and down repeatedly, varying her speed and grip as she went. She wasn’t doing so out of experience, however. Instead, she just wanted to have fun with it as she felt it get harder and harder in her hand.

Marco maintained a steady breath and fixed composure, occasionally watching Star’s hand go up and down his fully erect dick, foreskin popping on and off as it goes. He was surprised at themselves for not being caught yet, until he suddenly feels the pressure welling up his shaft. Marco was about to cum. He tried to hold it back, but it was no use. 

He pats Star’s shoulder for her to pull herself away, soon before his dick let loose, spurting and dribbling semen down his shaft and Star’s fingers. She retracts her hand, strings of ejaculate following with it. Star was disgusted as she was strangely aroused with herself, reaching for some wet wipes from the back of the front seat to clean off Marco’s liquid seed. She tossed Marco one too, landing it on his exhausted genitals. 

As the two of them clean up, Rafael announced their impending arrival to their destination, waking Angie up in the process. Marco stuffed his spent hardon back into his pants and pulls them up to his waist.

Rafael makes a turn into the campgrounds, stopping at the ranger’s booth to sign the park ranger’s clipboard, before driving on in. It took a little bit more of a drive before the minivan pulled up to their parking spot with their designated camping spot close by.

“We’re here!” announced Rafael, excitedly leaping off the minivan. Angie does too, as the two in the back unbuckle their seatbelts and leave out the door next to Marco. Star stretches for a bit, happy to be out of the minivan after the long journey. Marco stared at Star’s nipples embossing against her top as she does when Angie, hands full of unpacked supplies, goes up to her son.

“Sweetheart, there’s some sunscreen in your hair.” she said.

Marco feels around his fringe to wipe the stain off with his fingers, but it was too dry and stiff in his hair to be sunscreen.


	2. Campsite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Family Diaz get to camping, but Star has to go.

"That should be everything we need," said Rafael, closing the door to the minivan's empty trunk.

"Has everyone got their bags?" Angie asked.

"Yes." Star and Marco chimed.

"Now," Rafael announced. "The campsite isn't too far from here, just a short walk, so let's get going!"

The two teenagers hung around for Rafael and Angie to take the lead, before trailing behind them. Despite how it felt, Marco didn't necessarily like what Star did to him during the ride over, but he wasn't about to lambast his best friend.

He looked at the trees around him, following his parents down the path alongside Star, looking forward to the weekend surrounded by nature. Star bumps into Marco with a nudge of her arm, exchanging a smile with him. She held out her hand to Marco, and he holds it.

"Aww, would you look at that? It's like you two are a couple!" said Angie, her attention suddenly on the two kids.

Star and Marco quickly split their hands from each other's, faces blushing slightly.

"But really, stick close and be careful not to trip on a pebble with those heavy bags on!"

Star and Marco looked around for possible hazards, but cautiously walk on. The group reached a clearing at the end of the path, concluding the five-minute trek to their campsite proper. A park bench, and some rocks around a scorched spot on the ground greeted them, along with a view of the lake before them.

Marco's parents dropped their backpacks while Star skipped to the lakeside, giving the water a kick and a splash with her two feet. She threw Marco an excited look before running back to the group.

"Water's great, Marco!" Star exclaimed.

"That's awesome, Star, but maybe we should set up camp first." said Marco, setting his backpack on the ground and approached his dad. Star drops her bag too, and follows after Marco. 

"Okay. We'll have our two tents right around here, but not too close to each other." said Rafael. "Marco, you and I will be in one, and Angie and Star, you two will be in the other!"

"Actually, dad." said Marco. "Would it be alright if Star and I bunked together? Like a sleepover. And you and mom can share the other. What do you think?"

"Hmm, would that be okay with you, Star?" Angie asked.

"I don't mind being with Marco, Mrs. Diaz. It'll be fun!" said Star.

"Ooh! It'll be like old times, honey! We could cosy up together and... play cards all night long." said Rafael.

"Eww, dad…"

"No, no. Not like that, Marco." assured Angie. "Your father and I used to play card games all night during camping right up till we knocked ourselves out. Oh, to be young again."

"Here's your tent, kids. Angie, let's get ours set up. We can race them!"

The adults laughed, leaving Star and Marco to set up the tent themselves. Marco recalled his past experience with pitching tents and started to set up theirs with Star.

"Hold on to these, Star." directed Marco, unfurling the fabric on the ground. Marco threaded the beams through the loops in the tent gradually allowing it to take shape, instructing Star as he went. With a little teamwork, the two of them managed to get all set up, just shortly after Marco's parents finished.

"Good work, you two. Here are your sleeping bags." said Angie, handing Star one and Marco the familiar grey one he held the entire ride over.

Star and Marco exchanged looks and entered their tent, going on all fours to unroll their beds for the night. Marco pat down his bed and lays down on it, while Star fumbled with her's. Being the gracious person he was. Marco leaned over to help Star, directing her to hold one end as he flattened the other, allowing Star to lay down on it.

Marco smiled at Star, with a job well done. 

"C'mon,” said Marco. “Let's see what my folks are up to."

Star and Marco emerged from their tent to see Rafael lugging the cooler while Angie took stock.

"Hey, you two." Rafael asked. "Hungry yet?"  
"We could eat." Marco answered.  
"We've got cheese & crackers, trail mix, juice pouches and other snacks. The real food comes after we set up the campfire. I hope you guys like chili!"

Star jumped for joy at the prospect of Mr. Diaz's fabulous chili, as Marco grabbed some crackers, ripped the package open and sat down to eat. Star picked up a juice pouch and sat next to Marco, facing the lake.

Marco spread the orange cheese over a cracker, and offered it to Star, who happily took it as Marco prepared another for himself.

"That's everything, Mister Bear." Angie confirmed, completing her inventory of their food supply.  
"Excellent!" said Rafael.  
"We should gather some firewood before the evening sun, enough to supplement the charcoal we brought. Wanna help, kids?" asked Angie.

"Sure,” said Marco. “You can count on us!"

Marco took the last bite on his crackers and went over to drop the empty packaging into the waste bin, while his dad brought out a slightly beaten up metal canister and handed it to Marco.

"Ready?" Marco asked, as Star nodded and sprang up to her feet. 

“Any good dry branch or twig will do just fine, kids." Rafael advised. "A good gauge would be the size of my thumb! Off you go! Let me set up the cooking stand, dear…”

Rafael’s voice trailed off as Marco headed into the woods, with Star skipping around him picking up loose twigs and branches. 

“Star, make sure they don’t have ants on them, okay?”

Marco stopped at a good spot, allowing Star to deposit her stash of wood into the canister slung around his shoulders. He picked up a couple good sticks of his own, beating them on the ground to shake any insects loose, before slipping them into the canister. He hears Star prancing about but it stops suddenly, as Star rushes towards Marco.

“Marco... Marco, I gotta pee.”  
“C-can’t you hold it?”  
“Nuh-uh.”  
“Uh… then go behind a bush or something? The toilets are way back where we parked.”  
“I don’t really… oohhhh…”

Star’s expression travels from panic to desperation, as she tosses the twigs she had to Marco and throws herself behind a bush to relieve herself. Marco is left on the trail by himself and the audible sound of liquid spraying.

“Geez… can’t you pee more quietly?!”  
“You don’t have to stand around! Go pick more branches or something!”

And Marco does. Anything to distract himself from listening to Star taking a piss. Marco took his time to gather some more good ones, before realising that Star has been gone for longer than usual.

Suddenly, Marco hears a cry from the bushes.

“Star?” he called out. 

With no response, Marco leaves the canister on the ground and heads into the bushes, looking around for his friend. He arrives at a clearing, to find Star legs spread, pants down. She hasn’t noticed him standing there, too occupied with two fingers up her pussy with her eyes closed, leaning against a tree, moaning softly to herself.

She opened her eyes, shocked to find Marco staring right at her. Star slips her fingers out of her privates and wipes them on her thighs.

“Uh, are you done peeing?”

The girl nodded, too embarrassed to speak. Star picks herself up from the ground, and pulled her pants back up to regain her modesty. Marco heads back to the trail first, picking up the firewood canister, as Star followed behind him.

Star would be angrier at this point, were it not for the fact that she jerked Marco off in the car. Marco wasn’t teasing her. Is this calling it even for what I did?

“Star, did you hear me?”

“Huh?” said Star.  
“I said I won’t say a thing, Star. It’s just… time and place, y’know? Because I thought something happened with you.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Hey, don’t be. I’m just happy you’re not hurt.”  
“No, I mean. I’m sorry for what I did in the car.”

Marco looks at Star, bearing a forlorn expression.

“Don’t worry about it.” said Marco, wrapping one arm around Star to comfort her. “Camping should be fun, especially with your best friend.”

Star looked up at Marco, and smiled, as they reached the campsite, handing the wood over to Rafael. Star and Marco perched themselves on a nearby log adjacent to the campfire, as Rafael prepares to get the fire going. The smaller twigs at the bottom started to glow as the fire engulfed them, eventually setting the charcoal pieces on fire.

The camping had officially begun.


	3. Chili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and Marco get chili, and their first night in the tent.

"Who's ready for chili?!"

Star and Marco, seated on the log expectantly, waved their hands in the air, ready to receive bowls of hot food from Marco's dad.

Rafael dished out a scoop of the stuff from the bubbling stewpot and carefully poured it into a bowl, and another, before handing it to the kids. Star and Marco dig in while Angie gets a bowl from her husband.

Ground beef, onions and peppers swim around the mouths of Star and Marco as they both jostle from the deliciousness of the chili, complemented with a cool summer night.

Marco's parents take their seats and start their own dinners, as the pot continues gently simmering in the middle of the campfire.

"That's all the ground beef we brought," said Rafael. "Things can only last so long in the cooler, that's why tomorrow we wake up bright and early for some fishing!"

Star claps on her bowl in excitement as Marco groused at the idea of waking up early to fish with his old man, more annoyed at the waking up part, as he took another spoonful of chili.

Done with their meals, the campers put their dirty dishes into a bucket. Marco volunteered to get the dishes washed, since his parents did all the cooking, to which Star motioned to come along. Strapping his headlamp on to illuminate the short trek, The two make their way away from the campsite and followed down the rocky path back to the parked minivan.

Marco puts the bucket of dirty dishes on the common sink and got to work, washing and cleaning up each dish with care. Star looked on, leaning against the sink next to Marco, as he passed the wet dishes for her to dry up. The two made quick work of the chore and were done pretty quickly.

“Wanna head back?” asked Star.

Marco looked at Star, reaching for the dishcloth she was holding to dry his hands off, and wiped the droplets of water from her face, before kissing her on the lips, in a spur of the moment thing. Star shuts her eyes, her cheeks blushing red.

"Kids?"

Star shoved Marco aside, hearing Angie calling out to them.

"Still here, m-mom," said Marco, setting a little distance between him and Star, as he watched his mother cradle the cooking pot towards them.

"We forgot about the pot. Silly us," said Angie. "I'll take care of this, Marco. You guys can head back."  
"No, I'll help you carry the dishes back at least."  
"I'll… head back to camp first, Marco." said Star.  
"Oh, sure," said Marco, as Angie got the cooking pot scrubbed. "See you in a bit."

Star made her way back to camp, following the same trail, mind pondering over what just happened, playing the kiss over and over in her head. She waved to Rafael, who was trying on his fisherman's hat, and went to the cooler to grab another juice pouch.

Marco returned soon after with his mother, lugging the pot and crockery back to the campsite. He noticed Star in their tent, light on, idly sipping her juice.

"Alright, kids! See you in the morning!" Rafael yelled, vocally excited about going fishing, before diving into the adults' tent with Angie.

Marco crawled into their tent and removed his hoodie for the night before he turned to zip the tent up.

"Star, about earlier, I–

The girl lunged towards him, tipping him over, locking her lips on his as she held the back of Marco's head. It was spontaneous. Passionate. Marco was taking it, his hands on Star's hips, reaching for her back beneath her tanktop.

Star pulled away from Marco, her arms now propping her body over Marco's as her flowy long hair swept over him. Marco notices Star's breasts, made slightly more ample thanks to gravity, through the neck of her top.

Noticing this, Star flicked the light off, and stripped her top off, passing it to Marco, who couldn't decide whether to focus on the face of his best friend, or her exposed chest.

"You're beautiful, Star." said Marco, after a short moment of awe.

Star smiled warmly as she stroked Marco's face.

"You're not too bad yourself, Marco."

Marco looked down at her breasts.

"Star, C-could I?"

Star nodded, leaning back a little, and furling her hair back to allow Marco to freely ravage her body, his hands stroking, groping and cupping each breast, as her nipples stood aroused and erect in the cool summer night.

Marco gives her left breast a gentle suckle, wrapping his lips around her areola, tongue lashing round the nipple. Star moaned softly, her body clenching as Marco continued with the tongue-tickling.

Suddenly, Marco heard a faint buzzing. Cautious of insects in the woods, Marco stopped the suckling. He heard the buzzing again. And peers behind Star body, lifting her hair. It was the sound of her wings fluttering. Marco looked at Star, and they shared a laugh.

"Maybe we could call it a night, Marco."  
"Yeah, sure. And, um… thanks."

Star slipped her top back on and sipped the rest of her juice pouch, folding it tight and slipped it into a compartment on the tent wall to avoid unnecessary ants. She arched her knees and prepared to snuggle into her sleeping bag, watching Marco try to do the same.

"Marco," asked Star. "Could we just lay on our bags?"

Contemplating silently before getting the hint, Marco gets his legs out of his bag and picks up his hoodie, passing it to Star.

"It'll be a little cold tonight," said Marco, before laying down facing away from Star.

Star dons the red hoodie, sneakily giving it a whiff, before laying down behind Marco, wrapping her arms around Marco the best she could, her warm body against his back, and went to sleep.


	4. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and Marco wake up for some fishing.

"Marco! Marco, wake up!"

Star jostled Marco awake, rolling him back and forth. Marco gets his eyes open. The tent was lit, but it was still dark outside. Star had already changed into her swimsuit, with her short shorts over them, while Marco was still asleep.

"What time is it," asked Marco, dreary-eyed.  
"6am. Your dad's already waiting. He woke me up."  
"I guess I'll change…"

Marco sat up and got his pants undone, lazily tugging them down in the cramped tent. A realisation dawned on Marco, and he stared at Star.

"What?"  
"Could I… change?"  
"OH! Of course. Okay." said Star, grinning, as she scooched out of the tent to give Marco his privacy, zipping it up behind her.

Marco took off his pants and dropped his briefs, his pudgy flaccid penis left to sit for a bit as he hastily got on his bathing suit.

Unzipping the tent and shutting the light, Marco scurried out of the tent, looking at Star laughing at Rafael's stories. The two of them notice the sleepy Marco trudging towards them as Rafael, fishing hat on, offered his son a cup of coffee. Marco sipped the dreadful bitter liquid, but he was too tired to care.

“We’ll head off to the boat rental place to get our vessel. I have our fishing rods and a net. Hopefully we can ‘net’ something good for dinner, eh, kids?” Rafael joked, grabbing the small cooler from behind him.

The kids manage a chuckle as they began to set off, Marco grabbing a couple bags of snacks with him.

“W-wait. What about mom?”  
“She wanted to stay behind and paint. Maybe we’ll have a masterpiece by the time we return!”  
“Oh.”

The trio walked along the coastline as the dark sky gradually shifts to a very dim orange. They see the boat rental kiosk open for business, piers lined with small boats, meeting the needs of other campers in the area who have also risen early for some fishing. Rafael walks up to the wooden counter and greets the attendant.

“Good morning, sir! We’re from campsite 4 and we would like a boat. One adult and two teens.”  
“$5 an hour,” said the attendant. “First hour’s free, but there’s a safety deposit of $25 you gotta pay upfront. You’ll get $5 back when you return the boat, and this tag.”  
“Seems a little convoluted.” said Rafael, slipping the guy the money.  
“Park management. I’m just their messenger. You’re getting boat 4… which is merely a coincidence. We don’t assign boats to campsites.”

Rafael grabbed the tag and a bag of nightcrawlers as bait, as Star and Marco made their way to Boat 4. Marco got on first, lending a hand to Star as she hopped into the boat. Kids on one end, Rafael got on to the other, grabbing the oars, ready to shove off. Marco undid the rope on the pier, freeing the vessel as Rafael started putting his arms to work.

The boat moved a fair distance from the shore as the oars were dunked back into the boat. Rafael demonstrated the baiting of the hook, slicing a chunk of nightcrawler with his swiss knife and passing the baited pole to Marco, who gave it to Star, relinquishing himself to net duty. Marco’s dad baited his own hook and cast his line into the lake. Thus began the waiting game on the calm waters.

“Oh! I think I got something!” Star exclaimed, the end of her pole visibly jittering after fifteen minutes of inactivity.  
“Better hold on, Star!” said Rafael, Marco readying the net.

Breaching the threshold was a small fish, batting around out of water, as Marco nets the fish from below. The frantic Star Butterfly held on to the pole tightly, following the net to bring it down into the boat.

"That's a nice one, Star!" said Rafael, unhooking the fish and slipping it into the cooler. "I hope we get more, though!"

Star handed the pole to Marco, switching duties. Both father and son cast their lines again, as the commotion from the first catch would've driven any fish away.

More time passed, with the snacks all gone and more catches filling the cooler. Satisfied with his and his kids efforts, he rows the boat back to the pier and pays for the second and third hour the boat was out for.

Rafael proudly carried their cooler, overflowing with team effort, back to the campsite, where Angie sat near the lake, sketching the scenery before her.

"Welcome back! I saw you guys in your little boat! And here you are." said Angie, pointing to the small boat on the water in her sketch.

Marco and Star went to sit by Angie, watching her work, as Rafael went to put the fish on ice.

"Uh oh." said Rafael.  
"What is it, dear?" asked Angie, turning around.  
"There might not be enough ice packs for the amount of fish we caught. We may need a little more cooling power."  
"Would the Ranger's Station have ice? I saw a little shop on the way in." said Angie.

"Marco and I could go." Star volunteered.  
"Are you sure?" said Rafael. A couple kilos of ice and the cooler may get a little heavy."  
"We can handle that. Right, Marco?" Star nudged.  
"I guess so."

"Okay, that's your new mission then!"  
"Take your time, kids. I don't want you hurting yourselves."

Marco went towards the rocky path, carrying an empty cooler, as he watched Star swipe something from their tent. Star scurried after Marco, jabbing him with a pointed object. His interdimensional scissors.

"C'mon, Marco. Let's warp to the Stop and Slurp."  
"But we're going to the Ranger's Station. Plus, we're still in our bathing suits."  
"Please, Marco? It'll save us the walking distance."

Hastily turning and shoving Star to the side of the road, Marco tears a hole in spacetime in an area a little more secluded. The two kids crossed the portal and appeared by the Stop and Slurp back in town.

Star rushed into the convenience store, leaving Marco outside to lug a bag of ice out of the freezer and into the cooler. Considering it fruitless to bring it into the cashier, Marco stepped into the store and saw a small pile of drinks, candy and snacks Star amassed on the counter, before swiping a cup from the frozen beverage dispenser and filling it with frozen cola slush.

"And a bag of ice too, please." said Marco, nonchalantly tossing a bunch of notes before heading back outside.

"Whoo!" came Star from out the store, cup in hand and a nondescript bag of goodies in tow, as Marco shoved the ice into the cooler.

"Star, help me with this?" grunted Marco, getting help from Star and successfully containing the ice into the cooler.

"Oof. Heavy... I guess we have a couple minutes if you wanna finish that slush."

Star and Marco leaned against the icebox as they take sips from the same cup. The summer heat in Echo Creek negated all effects of brainfreeze, and the beverage was soon emptied.

Marco sliced a portal open, as Star tossed the cup into a nearby bin. Marco held the cooler with two hands and threaded through the portal, Star following behind him.

Rafael went to his son to free him of the heavy cooler as Marco took a rest on the bench, arms sore. Star sat by him and offered him a lollipop, already unwrapped. Marco accepts the candy and leans back on the table.

"Okay. That should keep the fish chilled until the evening," said Rafael. "Marco, your mother and I were thinking of taking a short hike in the woods. It's your turn to look after the campsite."  
"Oh. Yeah, sure. We'll keep an eye on things here."

The kids hung around the campsite, watching Marco's parents prepare for their trip in the woods, before eventually waving the kids goodbye and heading off. Star hopped off the bench and dropped her short shorts, Marco almost choking on his lollipop. 

"Marco," asked Star, slipping her shorts down. "Wanna swim in the lake?"


	5. The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and Marco play in the lake.

"Marco!"

Marco stands in the water, watching Star fumbling about with her eyes closed. 

"Polo." he says, as Star turns towards him and walks his way. Marco sloshed a few steps in the water to his left and stops.

The two repeat this process for a while, before Star catches wise, viciously running towards Marco at the next "Polo". Star's eagerness to win caused her to trip and lunge head-first towards Marco. They both fall, and submerged their bodies in the water laughing.

"Are you okay, Star?"  
"Yeah. Hee hee." chuckled Star, lifting her head.

Marco, in an attempt to help her up, laid his hands on Star's hips, fingers on the edge of her soft butt, her swimsuit hugging the contours of her body.

But Marco stayed still, hands still caressing her hips. The two of them stared at each other, eventually causing Star to blush.

"Let's skinny-dip, Marco."  
"Wh-what? How? You have a suit on. It's gonna be a little hard to explain that if we get caught."  
"Oh. Yeah, that's true. I suppose."  
"But, I mean, on the other hand…"

Marco looked around to check if the coast was clear, before slipping his swim shorts down, the water deep enough around their waists to keep his privates submerged, as it bobbed around freely in the lake.

Star gets close to Marco and reaches down to grasp the semi-flaccid member. It was warm in the water just as cool as Marco was, allowing Star to slide her hand up and down his shaft before unabashedly dipping her head underwater to slip his erection into her mouth. 

Her attempt at a kinky underwater blowjob was short-lived, however, as she gagged and had to come up for air. Marco expressed concern for Star, before giggling. Marco took over, working his dick his own way, only now with an audience as Star looked on, watching his dick grow stiff in his hands.

As Star stood before him, watching, protecting Marco from any public eye, Marco smirked, with tip of his head now peeking out of the water. Marco suddenly grabbed her by the arms and forcibly turned her around. He placed his cock between her legs, and began slowly thrusting, rubbing against her pussy shielded only by her swimsuit. He slipped his hands through the sides of Star's suit and groped her breasts, as the thrusting got more vigorous.

Initial shock turned to pleasure in her nether regions, as Star cupped her hands underwater, like a makeshift vagina, as she felt Marco's rock hard shaft around her fingers. She gasped and panted with each thrust, loving every minute of it. Star felt the full brunt of his weight between her. Star’s face flushed red, her eyes shut, not ever wanting to break free from Marco’s clutches.

She tightened her grip around Marco’s cock, almost choking it, slowing Marco’s thrusting, compressing the blood flow. Unable to contain himself any further, Marco let out a gasp as streaks of semen shot out beneath Star, her hands feeling the warm spunk permeating the water.

Marco falls backwards into the water, his erection slowly fading. Star waded through the water to sit on a nearby rock. She gestures for Marco to take a look at what he did, tugging on the crotch of her swimsuit, exposing her vulva, screaming red from friction.

"That was freaking amazing, Marco… Even I've never fingered myself this hard before."  
“Your hands were… really tight… Wow.”  
“Did I hurt you?”  
“No, not at all… I didn’t, did I?”

Star lunges at Marco again. This time for a kiss on his lips, while Marco pulled his swim shorts up to his waist and shared the embrace.

"Marco? We're back!" came a voice from the bushes. Star frantically covered her snatch back up.

Angie and Rafael had returned from their trek in the woods, as if right on cue. The huggers separated themselves, faces red, awkwardly waving at Marco's parents.

"Sounds like two had fun while we were gone. We could hear yelling and screaming on the way back." said Rafael, completely unaware of the sordid activities that just ended.

Star and Marco let out weak chuckles, as they avoid each other's gaze.

squeak

Marco grasped at the knob to let lukewarm water rain down on his face. His mind was still racing at the notion of how close they came to being caught in the act. Could he have fumbled for a plausible excuse? Teaching Star CPR? The Heimlich?

He and Star pretty much had their camping trip be riddled with naughty activities, all of which had the potential of them getting caught or seen.

Marco looked down, staring at his wet dick, still partially erect. He gave it a weak fiddle, watching it twitch on its own. He sighed, and left his two hands against the wall, beginning to calm down under the gentle pitter-patter of water. 

Shutting the shower, Marco grabbed a towel to dry off, relieved that he was back to his normal flaccid self down there as he wiped his arms and legs.

Marco donned a fresh grey t-shirt and slipped on his underpants, followed by a pair of shorts. He shoves the stall door open and heads out of the showers, making his way back to his tent.

Peering into the open tent, he saw Star, towel wrapped around her wet hair, back in fresh camp clothes, fiddling on her phone. She looked up at Marco, giving him a smile.

Marco hung his towel out to dry and crawled into the tent, sitting himself next to Star.

"That was something, huh?" Star commented.  
"Yeah. That was pretty close. You alright?"  
"I'm fine. My heart was beating real fast, though."  
"I don't know what came over me, Star."  
"Well, I know what came under me…"

"Geez…"

"Hey, Marco. I got a question."  
"Go for it."  
"With the kissing, the making out and the reciprocation, is there something going on here?"

Marco looks down and reaches for Star’s hand, and exchanged smiles.

“Well,” said Marco, “I–”

"Marco! Star!"

Hearing his name called, Marco got up to leave, but he plants a kiss on Star's cheek before yanking her out of the tent with him.


	6. Rained Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather service predicts a rainy evening for our campers.

Rafael sat at the bench, crestfallen, as he tapped on his cellphone over and over, with Angie watching over him.

"What's going on?" asked Marco.  
"Bad news, campers." said Rafael. "The weather people are calling in a bit of heavy rain tonight, so it means we may not enjoy dinner by campfire on our final night."  
"Oh. Yeah, I'm seeing it, too" said Marco, checking his phone.  
"And I was looking forward to throwing our fresh catch over the fire, too."

"It says here the chances of precipitation will be low until after 7pm."  
"Yes…"  
"So, it's 4.30 now. We could just have an early dinner."

Rafael's face lit up.

“Marco, my genius son! That’s exactly what we should do! Let’s get cooking, everyone!”

The three remain dumbfounded as Rafael starts to dump sticks and charcoal around the firepit, attempting to start the campfire again.

“Okay…” said Angie. ”Can you two help me with the other things? We have potatoes we could bake in the fire and canned soup.”

“I’ll gut the fish!” yelled Rafael excitedly, opening the cooler to retrieve their catch from the morning. 

“And we’ll season it before we throw it on the barbeque.” Angie reminded, not wanting bland fish for dinner. Rafael excitedly gut and fillet the fish, before dousing them with salt and spices and sets them aside to tend to the fire, while Angie finishes the marination for him.

Star and Marco wrapped up the potatoes in aluminium foil, leaving a little crevice on the top for steam to escape. They brought them up to Marco’s dad, who’s sitting in front of a roaring fire. He gently sets the spuds by the fire with a pair of tongs, and got up to get the fish going.

Soon, a full meal was ready by the early evening, as the gang sat by the fire to tuck into dinner. Angie dumped a can of clam chowder into the pot, allowing it to simmer while they ate.

Marco grabbed a potato, piping hot, and split it with his spoon gently sprinkling both halves with parsley salt, before sharing half with Star, who takes it with an expression of appreciation.

Finishing off the meal, Angie dished bowls of hot chowder for everyone, who wrapped their hands around the warm bowl, as gentle gusts of wind started to blow in. Marco was shielded, wrapped in his hoodie, but Star had to scooch close to Marco to shield herself and her long flowy hair from the wind, laughing as she did. Soups done, they handed in their bowls to Angie, who had been watching the dark clouds ebbing its way into their side of the sky. 

“I think it’s almost time to wrap things up.” Angie said, “I wouldn’t want any of us to be caught outside when it starts to rain, okay? Rafie, Could you extinguish the fire, please?”

Marco and Star watched Rafael grab a bucket of lakewater and sloshed it onto the campfire, stabbing a stick into it to mix the ground around it over the embers, before sloshing it with water again. Steam filled the air, as Marco and Star felt droplets of water fall gently on their skin.

“The rain’s coming in.” Marco commented.  
“Alright. Tents, now, please.” advised Angie. “We’ll have to deal with the washing another time. Marco, will you be fine with Star in your tent through the rain?”

Marco nodded.

“Rafael?”  
“All done! Time for cards! Have a good night, you two. Try to stay dry!”

The campers scampered back into their tents, as the rain departed from drizzle status to become a gentle shower. Star and Marco zipped up the tent and spent their evening cooped up in it with a rousing game of Property Damage.

“No, wait! I didn’t pass the paperwork!” said Marco, hour three into their gaming session. “So that means, with your Corruption Card, and two passage stamps, I win!”  
“No fair!” Star exclaimed, jostling the board, causing more giggles and laughter to resonate under the blanket of rain.

“Alright. Wanna do something else? I brought two other games.”

Star dimmed the light down a little, as she gazed upon Marco.

“Ghost stories?”  
“Marco, could we talk about what we’ve been doing?”  
“Oh, sure… oh, it hasn’t made you feel uncomfortable, has it?”  
“No, it’s not that… It’s kinda the opposite. I mean, I liked what you did at the lake.”

“Do you think you want to take things to the next level?” Star asked unabashedly.  
“Like… sex?”  
“Well, yes.”  
“I mean… sure, someday.”  
“How about now?” Star said, whipping out a strip of condoms.  
“W-where did you get those?”  
“I didn’t just buy candy at the convenience store, Marco.”  
“Wow. Was that why…?"  
"Well, no. I also wanted candy."  
"It's a big step. Kinda feels like we just got started. Are you sure this is something you want?”  
“Uh huh. I mean, if you want it, too. No pressure.”

“Okay, maybe we should wait for my parents t–”

Star, impatient, kisses Marco on the lips, turning him red.

"Sorry. You said 'okay'." quipped Star, one hand over her lips.

"Oh, what the hell," said Marco, taking off his hoodie.

They slowly strip each other of their clothing as they continued making out and treating each other to short bursts of foreplay. A fondle here, a squeezing there, leaving only Star's tanktop, when Marco notices

“A bra.”  
“Yeah, I felt cute. You might take it off later.”  
“It’s a cute bra.”  
“Then take it off.” Star whispered.

Marco hugged Star’s body and peered over to make quick work of Star’s flowery-patterned bra, her bosoms pressing against his naked chest. Marco felt good, their warm bodies touching. He gently removed the straps from her arms, as her nipples stood erect in the cold night. Marco gave the pretty bra a whiff. It smelled like Star.

“The real Star’s right here, Marco.”  
“Uh huh, I think the real Marco just arrived.”

The couple looked down at Marco’s crotch. Marco puts the bra down and removed his underwear, his penis sitting erect, head pointing towards Star. The virility of youth. She coaxes Marco to slip off her denim skirt and panties, revealing to him the little heart mark above her clit. They were made aware of their complete nakedness now, and took a moment to appreciate their nude bodies.

She watched as Marco’s penis bobbed around, as if eager for what was to come next, only for Star to grab her bra and gets a gentle knot done around Marco’s cock.

“Star, what’re you…”  
“Does it hurt?”  
“Just a little, but w–”

Star pulled her hair back, and dipped her head down for a second attempt at having a mouthful of dick, swirling her tongue around Marco’s head, managing a few whimpers from him. Cock stiffened with no where for the erection to go, Star continued sucking it off, the flavour of Marco’s foreskin firmly making an impression to her taste buds. She could feel each of his veins, the warmth filling her mouth.

Marco laid back, savoured the blowjob, placing his hand over Star’s head, gently coaxing the rhythm of her fellatio. She dipped deeper, taking up Marco’s entire length, her lips kissing the knot at the base of the shaft, and slowly retracted, before going for it several more times. Marco squirmed with each of Star’s toying of his member, wanting to burst free of the knot.

Her saliva dripping down Marco’s cock, Star looks up at her boyfriend, his eyes closed, mouth wide open.

It was time.


	7. Things Get In-tents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and Marco are ready.

“Star, don’t stop…”

Her free hand still gently masturbating Marco, Star tears one of the sachets away from the strip of condoms, and rips it open with her mouth. She slipped on the rubber sleeve over his hardened manhood with ease. It wasn’t because she’d done this before, it was more thanks to health class.

Star tugged the knot loose, which made Marco’s wood somehow more erect, and tossed her bra to Marco’s face. Marco smiled, and laid back to shut the light behind them, relieved to find no other light source around their tent, as the rain pattered on. With the thrill of getting caught, Star hastily positioned herself over Marco, gently rubbing her crotch back and forth against Marco's freed dick.

Marco got out his phone. With its glow, there was just enough light for Starco to see themselves, and what was going on.

“Marco? I’m going in now...”  
“Uh huh. Would you rather I…” Marco suggested, gesturing for Star to turn around.  
“No, it’s okay. I think I can…”

Star slowly pushed Marco's cock into her pussy. She was wincing, but it wasn’t through pain. Rather, she was a little afraid of how far Marco could reach inside her, fingers being her only gauge prior to this.

“Hey, take it slow.” Marco advised. Star soon felt her butt pressing against Marco’s thighs, feeling Marco’s full length inside of her, relieved. Star rocked her body over Marco’s, gently riding on his shaft, filled with pure bliss and consciousness that Marco was finally inside her. 

It occasionally slipped out, but Marco was willing to guide it back inside. The sex started slowly, with each thrust accompanied by Star’s gentle breathing, enough to keep Marco going, along with the idea of him fucking his best friend.

But it wasn’t long before they moved around the tent, and laid down on the sleeping bags. Marco gently lifted her thigh for their privates to breathe while the penetration continued. Star held on to her vulva, rubbing her sensitive areas as Marco kept going.

Marco locked lips with Star, recalling all their misdeeds during the camping trip, no longer ashamed about his inhibited lust for his best friend. He wanted her breasts, her lips, her body, and he has them now pressing up against him in the ultimate show of passion. 

He breathed against her skin, felt up her gorgeous blonde locks, fiddled with her wings before suddenly lifting Star by her legs, facing her back towards the sleeping bags and started thrusting inside her, as viciously as he did at the lake, with no swimsuit to save Star this time. Star, as taken aback as she was before, grabbed onto the sleeping bags with her moans of pleasure and name-calling muffled by the rain, her legs hanging over Marco’s shoulders.

Marco didn't know how long he could go, or if he was holding back, but he kept on pounding against Star, her thighs reddening from each bodily slap, enduring each of Marco’s forceful thrusts. Star's hips started to quiver as her purple excretions began to leak out of her vagina, lubricating Marco's efforts to reach climax himself. Marco felt it coming, arched his back, and with one final thrust, burst a good load into the condom inside her. Star could feel his cock throbbing to deliver his seed.

Marco stumbled backwards, his dick slipping out, exhausted from all the work, the tip of the condom filling with jizz. Star, with her own juices still dripping, slipped the sleeve off of Marco's dick, and observed the collected fluids within, tipping the condom back and forth.

“Star, what ar-”  
“Shh-hh… watch.”

Star pours Marco's spunk onto the small puddle of her fluids that pooled on the sleeping bag. An otherworldly reaction occurs between the mixture of fluids, as a gentle purple glow sparkled from it.

"That’s… huh. How’d you know to do that?"  
"A girl has her secrets. Isn’t it pretty, though?"  
"In a way.” said Marco, watching the glowing turn faint. “It’s like a commemoration of us having sex for the first time."  
“In... a way. Can you imagine it when we do it for real?”

Marco reaches for Star’s hand.

“Someday.”

"Marco, I know this was kinda sudden and all, but thank you."  
"That's alright. Was I good?"  
"Better than anything I've ever felt, yet everything I thought it would be." said Star, kissing Marco on the cheek.

Star and Marco cleaned up their mess and helped each other put their clothes back on, though not necessarily their underwear, before laying beside each other after a long night of vigorous activity, staring at the roof of their tent, listening to the falling rain.

“Star…”

The rain calmed over the night, and the sun scrubbed the night sky clean. Star opened her eyes the next morning, looking at Marco sitting by her watching her sleep. Marco rose early to make a sweep of their tent, making sure to hide any conspicuous wrappers and wipe any of their love fluids they may have missed, leaving no evidence of their overnight tryst.

“Marco…”

He planted a kiss on her forehead, and brushed her hair aside. Star giggled. Star sits up and returns a kiss on Marco’s lips, before crawling out of the tent to face the outside. The two of them stretch their bodies, noticing that Marco’s parents were more or less packed up.

“Morning, campers! Did you two have fun last night?”

Starco exchanged glances and nodded, taking no further questions, before sitting down by the bench to help out with the packing and getting a quick bite of breakfast. Tents dismantled and sleeping bags rolled up, Marco helped his parents bring the camping gear back to the car. 

Star stood by the lake alone, hands held together, a little disheartened that the weekend was over. Watching the fishing boats in the distance, she suddenly felt two arms wrapping themselves around her.

“Ready to go, Star?”, said Marco.  
“Yeah, let’s head home.”

The two teenagers turned around to their now empty campgrounds, ready for the next group of campers. They descended the familiar rocky footpath down to the Diaz minivan, as Angie approached them.

“Star, would you mind if you squeezed in with Marco for the ride home? The camping gear took in a little more bulk in the car.”  
“That’s alright, Mrs. Diaz.”  
“Thank you, sweetheart. Let’s hop in, everyone!”

Star clambered into the minivan, and scooched in to make space for Marco. Dissatisfied with the lack of space, however, Marco gets Star to sit over his lap, with her butt between Marco’s legs. The two get cosy, as the vehicle shoves off from the driveway and back out into the highway for the ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first multi-part fic. Let's see how far we can take this before it becomes dry.  
Hugs and kisses!


End file.
